Nightingale
by Cla Valentine
Summary: "Quinn was rubbing Santana's bruised stomach under her shirt. It seemed to relax the girl and she leaned her back further against Quinn's front, her thumb making it's way to her mouth while the other hand held loosely Quinn's wrist." non-sexual ageplay and mentions of physical and mental abuse.
1. Chapter 1 - Found You

**Hey guys!**

**So, for the ones who read When no one can hear, I'm updating tomorrow and I'll explain everything there. This one will be ageplay since the very beginning while the other is not.**

**I hope you like this one, is my first ageplay story (yay!)**

**And thank you so much, Perhaps Glee, for helping me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn was having one of those days were she would ask herself all day long why she even became an English teacher. Or a teacher at all.

Those teens could become really out of control some days.

Today was definitely one of those days; She almost ripped three heads during the day, She almost hit a boy and yelled a lot throughout the day. So much that her throat was hurting.

I should have become a Cheerleader coach, she thought to herself, thinking about how many times she heard from her scary coach that she reminded her of a 'young her, yet not as pretty' back in High School. I could be torturing that Kitty girl right now if I did.

She couldn't help but smile. That bitch in a cheer uniform was nothing but exactly like her while young. The head cheerleader, the HBIC, the Ice Queen. But just like her, she knew that Kitty girl was nothing but a soft girl under a rough facade.

Maybe the worst part of her day was the fact that she was only leaving the school now, after almost all the kids had already left, only the Cheerleaders and the football players were practicing on the gym; it was too cold to go outside with the beginning of the winter.

Or, maybe, the worst part was that her car chose to break this morning, therefore making her walk out the empty cold streets to grab a cab on the next street. No cab would pass in there at this time.

Or the fact that the coffee machine on the teacher's room had broken and since she had no car with her and no one seemed to be as addict and dependent from coffee as she was to go and grab one in some store, she was decaffeinated. All day long. With no coffee. Dealing with crying babies and rebels without a case.

She was on her limit. All the blonde woman wanted was head home, take a long hot bath, lay down on her bed, feel sorry for herself for being alone in a friday night, and sleep. Was it too much to ask?

She sighed while walking down the empty streets that were starting to get even colder and hurried her steps, hugging herself to try and help her coat to warm her up. But she froze in her spot when she heard a cough.

The confused blonde woman looked around her, frowning when she saw herself completely alone like she was just one second ago. Anyway, she heard it again, now followed by a soft sniffle. She heard closely and noticed that it came from her right, where there was a small dark alley.

Like any normal person, her first instinct was to command her body to run. But before her foot managed to move, she heard another cough, now louder. It sounded painful and then, she heard whimpers and sobbing.

She sighed. It could be one of her students. Maybe hurt and needing help.

Again, why did I choose be a teacher, Father?

Taking a deep breath and sending a quick pray, she stepped on the alley carefully.

"Hello?"

The person who was there gasped and started to cry more, even if it was clearly trying to hold it back. Quinn looked from one side to the other, trying to see something, but it was too dark. Following the sounds though, she knew the person was somewhere on her left. She squeezed her eyes, trying to distinct any movement coming from there.

"Hey, are you there? Are you hurt?"

Nothing more than painful coughs and sobs were heard. Quinn sighed and started to look into her purse for her phone. When she managed to grab it, she turned the light on and pointed it to where the sounds were coming from. She found a trembling box leaning against the wall, hiding a person from her view. But, for the distance between the wall and the box, she could tell that, whoever this person was, it was really tiny.

"Are you okay?" She tried again, again not receiving any answer. She took a deep breath and started to take a few steps in that direction. "I'm coming to you right now, okay?"

Sending another silent prayer for it not be some kind of trap or something and when she was within an arm of distance from the box, she stopped when she heard the person's cries become more frantically; the person, a girl, she could tell, was fighting to keep breathing while crying and coughing so bad.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. You don't need to be afraid of me. I just want to help." The blonde teacher whispered, loud enough to the girl in the other side of the box to hear, but not loud enough to scare her, or she hoped so.

Slowly she pulled the box away from where it was and, for one moment, she couldn't believe in her own eyes.

There, in the middle of nowhere, in the cold, badly bruised, bleeding and crying, was a really tiny Latina girl who she knew really well, and was trying to get away from her, covering her head with her thin arms, like she was trying to protect herself from a punch.

"Oh my Gosh, Santana!" The blonde whispered before, immediately taking her coat off and taking a few steps closer to the hurt girl. Santana cried even more, but when the pain never came and she felt something warm being wrapped around her, she managed to calm down a little bit. She slowly took her arms away from her face and wrapped it around her legs. Quinn tried to adjust the coat around the girl so it could cover more of her tiny body, but the girl flinched away. "I'm sorry" She said immediately, but Santana didn't look up.

Quinn stood there, not knowing what to do next while the girl kept trembling and crying. Eventually, she went to cough again, this time almost losing her breath and gagging. Quinn put a soft hand on her back and she flinched again, but since she kept coughing, Quinn started to rub her back slowly. Santana was crying too much and coughing really bad. She was fighting for air and Quinn could say she was having a panic attack.

"Sweetie, you need to breathe..." She tried but it wasn't doing much, so she pulled the girl slowly into her body from her kneeling position. Santana was so busy trying to breathe to even try to push Quinn away, so the blonde sat down and pulled her on her lap, leading Santana's head to her chest as she started to take deep slow breaths. "Try to follow my breathing, honey."

On the beginning, it wasn't doing much, but in a few moments, the black haired girl started to calm down, relaxing against the older girl's body. Quinn kept saying soft words to her and rubbing her back and hair and started to rock her back and forth at some point.

"You're okay, sweetie, you're doing well, Santana... You're going to be fine..." Quinn whispered while looking around the alley; her phone was still with the light on the floor next to her, and that allowed her to see not everything, but enough to know they were alone.

When she looked back down she found the girl, now pretty much relaxed, leaning against her chest; one hand was grabbing the material of Quinn's shirt while she had the other's thumb inside her mouth. She looked just like a toddler right now to Quinn.

She kept rocking the younger girl lightly while rubbing her back and humming to her, trying to check her body for any major injuries while in the dark; thankfully, she couldn't see anything broken and there wasn't excessive bleeding anywhere.

"What happened to you, Santana?" The dark brown eyes opened when the blonde talked to her, but she didn't try to get away or answer Quinn's question, once again. The blonde sighed. "San, what happened to you?"

The girl looked like she was deep in thoughts, looking into Quinn's hazel eyes and frowning. She looked like she was trying really hard to remember something while Quinn was staring at her black eye, purple riveted lip and bruises on her cheeks and neck. Suddenly, Santana let her head fall to one side, looking curiously to the blonde with her still teary eyes.

"Winnie?"

At this, Quinn frowned. Agreed, she hadn't seen the girl since she graduated from High Scholl while Santana was only a Junior, but she didn't remember her voice being this childish; they used to be best friends back then, so it was weird that she didn't seemed to remember Quinn very well and... Winnie?

"Hm... Yeah, San, Quinn, Quinn Fabray... We used to be best friends in High School, remember? You were a Junior when I graduated and... Oh my Gosh, San, what happened to you?" Quinn was nearly in tears now. She grabbed her phone and started to run the light over the Latina's body, seeing how hurt she was.

The biggest damage seemed to be on her legs. There were a lot of bad bruises and cuts that kept going up to her thighs and up to where the ripped dress she was wearing could cover. The blonde really didn't want to think about the parts on her thighs that the dress was covering.

"Winnie..." Santana whispered, bringing the blonde's attention back to her tired, wet, pale and bruised face. Quinn carefully took out a lock of black hair from her face and Santana flinched, but didn't try to get away. " 'Emember Winnie..."

"You remember me? That's good, because I never forgot about you, San." Quinn had to swallow the lump on her throat and fight the tears that were threatening to fall. She flinched when a particular cold airstream hit them. She felt Santana do the same. "C'mon San, you're coming with me to my house, okay?"

Santana did nothing but take her thumb from her mouth and raise her arm to touch the blonde's face. Quinn stopped moving and held her breathe when she saw the look in the younger girl's face; she was looking at her with adoration, like she was some kind of a hero or something. It was breathtaking.

Santana tried to smile for the familiar hazel eyes, even though she couldn't remember anything clearly, she felt like she could trust her, but her face hurt too much, which ended by bring more tears to her eyes. She looked just miserable.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. C'mon, let's go. You're freezing. We gotta go."

Quinn started to get up, pulling Santana up with her. Anyway, in the moment Santana weight was on her own feet, she fell back on the ground, ending with in a sobbing mess.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, San... What's that? Why are you crying now?" The blonde got down and helped Santana up again, never letting go of her waist. Santana was still insecure about her closeness, but grabbed Quinn's shirt with both her hands, looking down to her legs.

"Owee Winnie" The younger girl cried, still looking down at her legs. Quinn frowned and made the quick decision of picking the girl up. Santana gasped in surprise and kept crying. Quinn was surprised by how lightweight the girl was. She started to rock her and coo to her.

"It's okay, San, shhh, calm down, I'm going to take care of you okay? You'll be fine, I promise you, okay?"

It took a few minutes of Quinn trying to calm her down, but after a little while she stand still and laid her hair on her shoulder, her thumb making its way to her mouth. The blonde held Santana on her hip and put her purse on her free shoulder after putting her phone inside of it. She struggled to cover Santana with her coat to protect her from the cold and started to make her way to where she was going before everything happened: grab a cab.


	2. Chapter 2 - Taking Care

**Hey guys!**

**For the ones who asked about Brittany; she's comming along in this chapter. Yay!**

**About getting a beta to help me with my grammar mistakes (I only started speak English for less than three years, guys, easy there) I got one amazing. Thank you again, Perhaps Glee, you rock!**

**So, I hope you enjoy and review guys; it really makes me happy. Like, really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee - I know, so sad...**

**Have fun!**

The cab driver stared at them all the way to Quinn's shared apartment. She wasn't surprised at all; she had a bruised, bleeding and whimpering girl on her arms, after all. It didn't mean she wasn't annoyed, though.

When they finally reached the building, Santana had cried herself to sleep, so Quinn paid the driver - whom gave her another weird look - and struggled to step out the car with the sleeping girl on her arms. The tiny brunette whimpered when Quinn readjusted her and placed her on her hip and put her arms around her neck while her head rested heavily on her shoulder. Quinn placed the coat on the smaller girl's back so she could warm her and hide her bruised and exposed body.

She tried her best to pass through the hall building without being noticed and quickly, so that the people talking and laughing wouldn't wake the girl up. That was the worst part of living in a building in the center of big New York City; too many people everywhere all the time. Quinn was grateful that in the middle of so many people only an old couple, a little kid and a careless teenager seemed to notice them enough to stare; she wasn't grateful, though, when she felt the grip Santana had on her neck tighten and heard the girl start to whimper, her whole body tensing up. She was awake.

Quinn hurried a little bit more the lasts steps to the elevator and struggled to push the button and then started to bounce her lightly, shushing her softly.

"Shh, it's okay, honey, we're almost there and you're fine, okay?"

Santana did nothing but turn her face around and hide on the blonde's neck. Quinn kept bouncing and humming to her until the elevator opened. A mother with her daughter on her hip got out and gave a confused look to her; confused, not judging or weird, which kind of surprised the blonde. She lifted Santana on her hip and got in the elevator, pushing the 12th floor button. She kept rocking lightly the brunette, humming to her and praying so that no one would come in the cubicle. Thankfully, no one did and she soon enough headed to her apartment door. Then she frowned when she realized that she couldn't get her keys inside of her purse with the smaller girl in her arms.

"Honey, I need you to get on your feet now for a little while, can you do that?"

At this point, she wasn't surprised when she received no response. She unwrapped the girl's legs from her, only to have the arms on her neck hold her even tighter while she put Santana on the floor. She let the girl stay clutching to her while she looked in her purse for the keys. Seriously, that thing was the closest thing to a black hole. She finally found the damn keys and opened the door, not even slightly surprised when a white Golden Retriever jumped happily to welcome her. She just forgot about one thing.

"No!" The younger girl yelled, starting to cry desperately, trying to make Quinn pick her up, even if it meant that her body would hurt a lot more. But on her despair, she lost her grip on the blonde and her legs gave away. She fell on the floor, putting her arms in front of her face as she cried frantically, before Quinn could even process what was happening.

"Apollo, don't!" The blonde rebuked the dog who, immediately, got away from the hurt girl and sat down, letting his head fall to one side. Quinn was always so proud of her obedient and smart dog. She leaned down and kneeled in front of the scared girl. "Hey, San, look at Apollo, he's a good boy. He won't hurt you, okay?"

When she first felt a hand touch her arm, Santana flinched away, but when she heard the soft voice, she managed to look up to the blonde and then, slowly to the dog who was staring at her. He didn't seem mean, but she was scared anyway, so she just reached up to the blonde, who, sighing, got up and picked her up, placing her on her hip. She laid her head down on Quinn's shoulder and her thumb made its way to her mouth.

Quinn kicked the door closed behind her when Apollo followed the two of them inside and she made her way to one of the two rooms of the apartment. She threw her purse on her bed after turning on the lights and put Santana carefully on her bed. The brunette kept her thumb inside her mouth and looked around the room.

The walls were painted in a light green color that gave the ambient a calm feeling; the huge bed was in the middle of the room; on the left, there was a comfy looking armchair next to a window were you could see a good part of the city. On the right, there was a nightstand next to a door that lead to the bathroom and another one that lead to the closet. In the wall in front of the bed, sure enough, there was the biggest TV Santana have ever seen and next to it, there was a photo mosaic, all of Quinn's pictures and another blonde with baby blue eyes. Santana frowned at this; she knew this eyes from somewhere...

While Santana was stuck on her own little world, Quinn was losing herself in her own thoughts. She didn't know what to do. Not at all.

Was she supposed to take the girl to the police? To the hospital? To somewhere else? Or was she supposed to take care of the girl herself?

That wasn't the biggest thought running on her mind, though. If her memory wasn't wrong, Santana was only three years and a half younger than her; she was a year younger than everyone else on her grade back in school and was two grades behind the blonde, so, if Quinn had just turned 24, it means that Santana is 20. The girl was 20 and was acting like a perfect toddler.

As if proving her point, Quinn looked at the girl on her bed. She had her thumb in her mouth and was, now, staring at Quinn's stuffed lamb that was laying on the armchair next the window. She could tell Santana wanted the animal, but never moved to grab it or asked for it. The blonde then made her way to it and handed the animal to the, now, startled Latina. The girl just kept staring at the lamb.

"C'mon, you can have it." Quinn said softly and frowned when Santana did nothing but look down to her lap, tears on her eyes.

"I sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing, hon?" The blonde asked, sitting next to the girl on the bed, resting the lamb on her lap. Santana sniffled and babbled something that Quinn couldn't understand because of the thumb in her mouth. "San, sweetie, you need to take your thumb out your mouth so I can understand you."

Santana took her thumb out her mouth, like it was suddenly burning. Quinn frowned deeply and sighed when Santana never tried to say a word again. She held the stuffed animal to her and gave her a reassuring smile when she looked up to her. Very slowly and carefully, Santana took the animal and held it against her chest. Quinn watched while Santana laid her head on the animal's head and tried to smile, but she flinched and looked up to her.

"Fank oou" She whispered and looked shyly back down. Quinn couldn't help but smile to the girl cuteness and kept watching her just holding the stuffed animal. Her smile, anyway, fade away in the moment her eyes started to run, once again, to all the bruises and cuts.

"San..." She called as quiet as she could and the girl looked up to her, with curious eyes. "I think that, maybe, we should go to the hospital, so they can take care of your injuries, don't you think?"

"No 'pital!" Santana cried, trying to get as away from the, now, startled blonde, her whole body starting to quiver.

"Okay, okay, sweetie, no hospital then. Calm down" Quinn tried to calm her and felt relieved when the girl swallowed her cries and her body relaxed, her eyes never leaving the blonde.

"No 'pital?"

"No hospital, honey," Quinn said, getting up and walking until she was in front of the brunette. She sat down and pulled the girl into her and Santana, happily, cuddled in her chest. She started to run her hand through the other girl's hair and started to whisper. "But you'll need to let me take care of you, okay?"

Santana frowned and her body tensed up for a little while, but relaxed again when Quinn kept stroking her hair and holding her close. She inhaled the blonde's perfume and felt safe. Something, deep inside her confused mind, was telling her that she could trust in Quinn. She wasn't going to hurt her.

"Winnie no owie?"

Even without understanding why the girl was acting so strangely, Quinn found herself smiling again for the childish voice. She kissed the top of Santana's head and started to get up with the girl in her arms.

"Quinnie no owie, sweetie"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Apollo stood quietly on the bathroom doorway, watching curiously as his owner checked the temperature of the water of the bath she had prepared for the brunette, while the girl was absently sucking her thumb and staring at the lamb in her arms, sitting on the edge of the tub. Quinn had already got a towel and a change of clothes for the girl that as on top of the counter, along with a first-aid kit.

"Lamby?" Quinn looked up from the bath and to the Latina, who was holding up the stuffed animal for her to see. Quinn walked to her and started to take out her coat from her back.

"Yeah, that's a lamb." Quinn smiled to her and grabbed the bottom of Santana's ripped dress, biting her lip afraid of the girl freaking out. But, instead, Santana just stared again to the animal and back to Quinn.

"No. Lamby!" She said, holding the said toy up to Quinn. Quinn frowned then smiled.

"Oh, you want his name to be Lamby, San?" Quinn giggled and started to pull the dress up. Santana helped her, holding her arms up and Quinn held back a gasp when she saw the girl's stomach and chest. The bruises there seemed even worse than the ones in her legs. But Santana only smiled as much as she could without hurting her face and held the animal back to her chest.

"Yes! Misfer Lamby!" She squealed happily and Quinn giggled again, going to help the girl so she could take out her panties. Santana held her shoulders for support while stepping out the panties Quinn had lowered to her knees. She didn't seem embarrassed for being naked in front of the blonde; she was too busy looking at the stuffed animal she had in her hands behind Quinn's neck. She also didn't noticed when Quinn turned a little bit green, like she was about to throw up with the view of the bad bruises between her thighs. Quinn couldn't help but get slightly away from the girl, her right arm still around her waist to help her to keep up and the other going to take a lock of black hair from her face. Santana found herself looking deep into the tearing hazel eyes and her own eyes started to water. "Winnie sad? I sorry Winnie!"

"You didn't do anything, honey" Quinn sniffled and Santana put a hand on her cheek, looking sad at the blonde.

"Why Winnie sad den?" The smaller girl whispered, too afraid to talk any louder, especially with the big dog now right next to them. She felt more relaxed, though, when she felt Quinn start to run her thumb softly through one of the bruised on her cheek. It didn't hurt, but reminded her that was there, which made a tear fall from her eye. Quinn quickly wiped it away.

"Who did this to you, sweetheart? Who owie you?" The blonde asked as soft as she could, but she felt the girl in her arms tense up and the hand on her cheek fall. Santana started to shake her head desperately while tears started to fall. "Hey, hey"

"No! No tell! No!" Santana cried, trying to get away from the warm arms. Quinn only wrapped it stronger around her, pulling the crying girl to her chest.

"Shh, shhhh, okay, okay, Quinnie will not ask you again, okay?" Quinn said and sat down on the edge of the bath, pulling the girl on her lap. Santana cried a little more, cuddled on the blonde's chest with her lamb held close her, not caring at all that she was completely naked; again, she trusted the blonde. "Let's get you in the bath before the water gets cold, shall we?" The older girl said once Santana stopped crying. The Latina nodded, staring at the dog who was now too close to her.

Quinn took the stuffed animal from her hands and placed it with the towel and change of clothes and helped her into the warm water. Santana whimpered; the water was in the perfect temperature, but her cuts started to burn with the contact. She started to cry and Quinn started humming to her, stroking her hair, trying to ignore how the water got slightly red from the blood on the Latina's body. She washed her hair and body as quicky and softly as she could and when the girl was clean enough, she helped her out the tub. Apollo never got out from his spot, looking sad at the girl in pain. She clung on the blonde while she dried her and cried softly.

"Shh, it's over, it's over, hon. Let's get you warmed and dressed now, shall we? So Quinnie can take care of your bruises, hm?" Santana only nod and reached out with one hand to the stuffed lamb. Quinn picked her up and gave her the lamb, which Santana held close her chest, and grabbed the rest of the things.

Quinn carried Santana to her room and put her down on her feet, never letting go of her waist. She put everything on bed and got a pantie she had bought to herself and still never used and leaned down, holding it for Santana to step in. She pulled the panties up the bruised legs and sat the girl on the bed, but Santana fell lying on her back and putting her thumb back inside her mouth, holding the lamb close to her chest with the other hand. Quinn couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss the girl's forehead.

"You are adorable." She whispered and Santana - who was no longer crying - giggled a little. The younger girl looked at the edge of the bed above her head and saw that the dog was now there, with his head on the sheets and staring at her. She took her hand off her mouth and pointed to him.

"Pollo?" She whispered, bringing Quinn's attention off the things she was looking for in the first-aid kit and to her. The blonde smiled.

"Yeah, that's Apollo. He's a sweet dog, San, he won't hurt you, see?" The blonde said, reaching for the dog and petting his head to prove her point. Santana carefully did the same and giggle when the dog licked her hand, happily.

"Eww" She said giggling and was about to put her thumb back in her mouth, but Quinn stopped her. The blonde wiped her hand with a moistened handkerchief and blinked to her. Santana giggled again and placed her thumb back in mouth.

Santana laid still and quiet staring between the dog and Quinn while the blonde cleaned and put medicines on the cuts, dressing two that were deep, one in her left leg and one on her hip. She put cream on the bruises and said soft words each time Santana flinched in pain. Apollo never moved from his spot once again.

"Let's get you dressed now, hon" Quinn smiled while helping the girl to sit up. She took the lamb from her for put the long sleeve shirt above her head and gave the stuffed animal back to her; she held it to her chest immediately and Quinn giggled. "You really loved that lamb, didn't you?"

"Misfe Lamby!" Santana giggled along and helped Quinn to pull up a pair of sweatpants through her legs. The clothes were too big for her tiny frame, but at least it would keep her warm. Hell, Quinn could see her bones because of how tiny she was. "Winnie?"

"Hm? What's that, sweetie?" Quinn didn't realized that she was staring at the girl's body for a while now until Santana called her attention. She smiled when she saw the girl yawn.

"Seep'y Winnie" She whispered, her tired eyes wanting to close. Quinn got up from the bed and grabbed a hair brush from the nightstand and sat down behind the girl.

"Just let Quinnie brush your hair really quick and you can go sleep, okay?" She said, already starting to run the hair brush through the soft black hair and Apollo joined the two, lying down on the edge of the bed. Santana as a little nervous with the dog so close, but she was starting to like him.

"Winnie see'p too?" The Latina asked after yawning once again. Quinn leaned down to kiss the back of the girl's head, smiling.

"Winnie too."

When Quinn finished to brush her hair, Santana was already half asleep, so Quinn placed her under the sheets and tucked her in. Santana held Mr. Lamby on her chest and held Quinn's wrist, pouting when she started to walk away.

"Winnie, no go!"

"I'm not going anywhere, hon, I'm just going to change into some comfy clothes and I'll be right back with you, okay?" Quinn promised and Santana let her go, even thought she clearly wasn't happy at all.

Quinn made a quick job in changing into some sweatpants and an oversized long sleeve shirt that belonged to her girlfriend, smiling at the familiar scent. She looked back to the bed to find the younger girl already in a deep sleep and Apollo also sleeping at the edge of the bed. Her smile got bigger and she turned the light off, heading to the bed and lying down next the sleeping girl under the sheets. When she was about to fall asleep, she felt the smaller girl snuggle on her side and she put an arm around her, pushing her to lay on her chest. When she felt Santana grab a hold of her shirt she fell asleep, exausted from the day.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Brittany Pierce was beyond upset when her call went directly to voicemail for the tenth time. She was in a crowded airport waiting for her girlfriend of five years, who happened to be an hour late now. She had just got back from a whole month dancing tour around the country; Her clock told her it was already ten in the morning of Saturday, she was tired and wanted nothing but cuddle with her lovely girlfriend and sleep. But it seemed that the smaller blonde had forgot about her. She couldn't decide if she was sad or hurt; maybe both, she decided.

"Sir!" She called the first cab that passed in front of her and told the driver the address when she was settled in with her baggage and the stuffed panda on her lap.

Quinn better have a good excuse for forgetting to pick her up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hello, Apollo, you missed mama?" She cooed to the dog that jumped at her in the moment she walked through the door. She leaned down and fell on her back when the animal jumped again, licking all over her face. "I missed you too, big boy." She giggled, petting and kissing the white pelage. "Where's mommy, big boy? Is that lazy butt still sleeping?"

Brittany got up and locked the door behind her after putting her baggage inside the apartment. She grabbed the panda she bought for her girlfriend and started to walk to their shared room. When she opened the door, she couldn't believe her eyes.

On her bed, sleeping on her girlfriend's chest, was some brunette that she couldn't see the face of since it was hid on her girlfriend's neck.

The normaly sweet blonde was seeing red in anger.

"So that's why you forgot me in the damn airport, Quinn Fabray?" She shouted and saw her girlfriend sit up in a jump, bringing the brunette with her.

"Brittany!"

**Upz, what now? Hehe.**

**Review and tell me what you think guys. :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Something New

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much for all the review, follows and favs. You guys are amazing.**

**Once again, thank you so much Perhaps Glee, you rock!**

**This is not the best chapter, but, well, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Glee and that sucks.**

**Have fun and review**

"Brittany!"

From the second that the first yell caught her ears, Santana was absolutely terrified. She closed her eyes and in the next second, was as away from the warm body she was wrapped to last night as she could without falling from the bed. Her thin arms hugged her knees on her chest and she hide her face. She started to quiver, waiting for the pain.

"Britt, baby, it's not what you're thinking, hell, it's not even close to it, I swear." Quinn jumped from the bed and walked straight to her girlfriend who gave her an ironically smile.

"Oh? It's not? Because I'm thinking that you slept with a damn slut while I was out, working to help you pay our bills! What is it then, Quinn?" Brittany dropped the stuffed panda she had bought and Quinn was starting to get scared. She had never seen her girlfriend this mad. Or this red.

"Well... I did sleep in the same bed with her, but not the way that you're thinking. If you'd just let me explain..."

"Explain what, Lucy Quinn? You think I'm fucking STUPID?" At this, Brittany's voice got really loud and both women looked back to the bed when they heard a body fall to the floor. Quinn's eyes widened as she saw the girl squeal in pain and curl into herself, sobbing and hiccuping loudly. "What the..."

"San!" The smaller blonde ran to the scared girl, right behind Apollo, who started to lick the Latina and poke her with his nose. He started to whimper when the girl just cried more. Quinn kneeled next to her and tried to pull her hands away from her face.

"No... No owie... I sorry, no owie." Santana cried desperately, her mind unable to understand that Quinn wasn't going to hurt her; she only could wait for the pain to come.

"San, San sweetie, it's Quinnie, little one, it's Winnie, you're safe okay? You're okay." Quinn tried to pull the girl into her, but she stopped when Santana screamed in horror, which made Apollo get in front of the girl and growl to his owner; which really surprised both blondes.

Apollo would always protect both Quinn and Brittany; no matter what, he would never show his teeth to one of them.

Brittany was at a loss of words. She could tell; something was really wrong. That girl, there was something... Different about her. And she seemed be so terrified. Like she and Quinn were about to hurt her. She could be mad, but she would never hurt anyone. Especially not a tiny crying girl that she couldn't see the face, but seemed so familiar...

"Apollo, I'm not going to hurt her, I promise, big boy, I just want to help her." Quinn held her hands up, looking deep to the dog's eyes. Apollo stopped growling and turned around to sit, looking at the crying girl, but not trying to get anywhere near her. Quinn stared at him, confused, for a moment before getting close to the girl again, but didn't try to touch her and started to whisper. "Santana, sweetie, you're safe, I promise you."

"Santana?" Brittany whispered to herself in disbelief. She only knew one Santana and haven't seen her in years. Was it possible that this girl..?

"That's it... Good girl, San, you're safe... You're with Winnie now, you're fine, honey, you're okay..."

Brittany looked up from the wall she was staring deep in thoughts when she heard her girlfriend's soft voice. She frowned when she saw the smaller girl pretty calmer on the blonde's lap, being softly rocked, but still crying. That was not the reason she frowned though.

"Did she just wet herself?"

When Quinn felt the girl in her arms tense up, she knew her girlfriend had made a huge mistake. Sure, she had saw the wet stain on the girl's sweatpants and the puddle on the place she was sitting a few seconds before Brittany opened her mouth, but she really didn't want to upset the girl any further.

Brittany eyes widened when she saw the girl stop breathing for a long time, becoming a little purple, her body all tensed up. She ran and sat down next the two girls and Apollo, watching Quinn start to shake the girl desperately.

"San! Santana, breath! C'mon baby, we're not mad; You need to breath, little one, c'mon!" Quinn shouted in despair and Santana took a long breath; which relieved both blondes, before she started to cough for air, sobbing and hiccuping.

"I sorry! I sorry! No-no owieee, p'ease, no owie! P'ease, I c'ean, I c'ean, no owie, p'ease!" Santana managed to babble in the middle of her cry and fight for air. Quinn just kept kissing her forehead again and again, rocking her while Brittany kept watching, not sure about what was going on or what to do.

"We're not mad, San, you're fine, okay? You don't need to clean anything, okay? We won't owie you, we promise. Right, Britt?" Quinn send a pleading look to her girlfriend who gave her a curious look before looking down to the brunette.

"That's right. We're not mad, okay? I promise you."

After a few minutes, Quinn managed to calm the girl, who was still leaning against her chest, she was still not breathing well, but not fighting for air anymore; which was a relief. She kept rocking her softly while staring at her girlfriend in front of her.

Brittany was something really close to a catatonic state. She was almost not breathing, too afraid to scare the girl, looking with sad eyes at the many bruises on her face. She was frowning, still trying to figure out what was actually going on, but when she looked up, her girlfriend told silently to her that she was going to explain everything later.

Santana was nearly asleep again when Quinn started to get up with her in her arms, exhausted from her panic attack, and whimpered, cuddling into the blonde's chest the best she could, her thumb making it's way to her mouth.

"B," Brittany took her eyes out the hurt brunette and up to her girlfriend when she heard her calling. "We didn't have dinner last night; would you mind making us some food while I help Santana to get cleaned up?"

"Hmm... Sure." Brittany got up, giving another look to her girlfriend before leaving the room; Apollo right behind her. When she got inside the kitchen it finally hit her.

What the hell just happened there?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Brittany had just finished making pancakes, still deep in thoughts, when Quinn came to the kitchen with a very tired-looking Santana on her hip, lying her head on her shoulder, wearing a new pair of sweatpants that belonged to Quinn and a long sleeve duck shirt that belonged to Brittany that was way too big for her.

"Britt?" Quinn called softly and her girlfriend turned around, frowning when she saw Santana with her thumb in mouth and Quinn's lamb in her other hand. "I'm going to clean the bedroom, could you stay with Santana on the living room? I'll be quick."

"Err, sure. Of course I can." Brittany nodded and followed Quinn to the living room. When Quinn put Santana down on the couch, the girl gave a low whimper, her eyes tearing. Quinn leaned down to kiss her forehead and whisper to her.

"I'll be right back, sweetie." Quinn gave her a reassuring smile before turning around to her confused-looking girlfriend.

"Why are you carrying her around?" Brittany whispered one of the many questions on her mind and Quinn gave her a sad smile.

"If you saw her legs, you wouldn't want her even trying to walk, babe, believe me." Quinn leaned to give Brittany a kiss before heading to their shared room to clean the floor.

Brittany stood in her spot, watching carefully as Santana kept staring at Apollo, who had lied down in front of the place the brunette was sitting. Then, Santana looked slowly up to Brittany and a confused expression crossed her face. The tall blonde was starting to get a little nervous and more and more confused with every passing moment.

"So... Hm... Santana, do you want to watch some TV?" The blonde asked, sitting on the couch as away from the girl as she could. She didn't want to provoke another panic attack.

Santana did nothing but keep staring at the blonde with the same confused expression.

"Okay... I'll take this as a yes."

No response again. Brittany was starting to get really frustrated.

She turned the TV on and it went straight to a cartoon channel. She smiled.

"Hey! You like Sponge Bob, right? Please, who doesn't like Sponge..."

"Bee?"

Brittany froze in the moment she heard the childish voice. She turned her face to the girl again and saw her head falling for a side and looking unsure to her. She had this innocent and confused look on her eyes that warmed Brittany's heart. She looked just like a toddler to her.

She looked nothing as that badass Junior Latina, that used to stick around and hang with herself and Quinn back in her last High School year. She was barely a reminder of that girl and it scared Brittany; what could possibly happen to someone like that determined Latina to become something so... Fragile and scared as Brittany was seeing in front of her? And especially; who on earth could have a cold heart enough to put that bruises on her face and body?

Suddenly, Brittany felt a wave of protectiveness for the smaller girl that was almost maternal. She wanted nothing but to keep her safe and warm in her arms and kill whoever even tried to get anywhere near her.

She came back from her deep thoughts when she realized that the girl was still waiting for her to say something with expectation. Brittany couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, San, that's me: Britt. You remember me?" She asked softly and Santana did nothing but nod, still a little bit unsure. She then looked down to her shirt and pointed down to the animal figure on her shirt.

"Du'k?" Brittany followed her eyes and smiled when she recognized the long sleeved shirt that belonged to herself; it looked beyond cute on the girl.

"Yeah, that's a duck. You like ducks, San?" Brittany asked and Santana only shrugged as a answer and put her thumb back in mouth, playing with Mr. Lamby's ears. "What is that you have there, Sanny? Is that a lamb?" Santana looked up to the blonde and back to the stuffed animal. She held it up to show to the blonde and nodded.

"Misfer Lamby!" She gave a small smile to the blonde before hugging the animal to her chest. Brittany could almost feel her heart melt, even with all the awkwardness from the situation.

"That's a very good name for a lamb, don't you think?" Brittany asked in a playful tone and Santana nodded before looking around and back to Brittany, with a confused expression.

"Winnie?"

"Winnie will be right back, little one. Would you like something while she's not here?" Santana shook her head and turned her face around to watch the TV. Soon enough, her attention was locked on the TV.

Brittany kept watching Sponge Bob with the girl until she heard her girlfriend whisper her name. She looked to the hallway and Quinn mentioned with her hand for her to come. Santana was too wrapped in the TV to even noticed that the blonde left her side.

The two blondes headed to the room and left the door slightly open. Brittany gave a look to Quinn who sighed. She knew she had a lot of explanations to give.

"I found her when I was going to grab a cab last night. She was crying, she was really cold, scared and hurt so I brought her home and took care of her." She explained in a low voice to make sure Santana couldn't listen from the other room.

"Why did you brought her here? Why not take her to the hospital?" Brittany asked in the same tone as her girlfriend used, understanding that the girl couldn't hear them. Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times before sighing.

"I... I don't know. I mean, it's not like I didn't know her and she was acting so strange... If you know what I mean..."

"Oh yeah, I sure know what you mean. She's acting like a toddler."

"Yeah, that. Anyway, when I undressed her yesterday and saw all the bruises... Especially the ones on her... thights..." Quinn took a deep breath while Brittany's eyes widened and she gasped. "Yeah... I... I wanted to take her to the hospital... To the police... But she just started to have a panic attack and... I couldn't, Britt. I couldn't take her against her will and make her even more scared, I just couldn't." Quinn took another deep breath, this times, trying to hold back her tears.

Brittany stood in silence, not sure about what to say or what to do. She looked at her girlfriend and opened her mouth to say something, but then, they heard a small voice coming from the living room.

"Winnie? Bee?"

"We're coming, honey" Quinn yelled and looked back to Brittany, sighing. "I'm sorry for forgeting to pick you up baby, I was just exausted and Santana was sleeping and... I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about that." Britt pulled Quinn into her by her waist and hugged her close. She felt Quinn hugging her tight and inhale her perfume. Brittany tightened her arms.

"I missed you so much, Britt."

"I missed you too, Quinnie... So, so much..." Brittany whispered and got slightly away from her so she could press their lips together into a lovely kiss.

Quinn opened her mouth, allowing the taller blonde to slide her tongue inside her mouth and so she did, sliding her hand inside the back of Quinn's shirt. When Quinn wrapped her arms around Britt's neck, the blue eyed girl pushed her girlfriend against the wall, warming the kiss. But, before they could go any further, they got away from each other, smiling and their foreheads touching.

"Let's feed the baby."

Quinn couldn't help but smile. She could feel the start of something. She just had no idea what.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Santana stared at the plate in front of her with her eyebrows raised for a few moments. She looked at the fork next to it and grabbed it. She held it loosely and stared between it and the one in the other's blondes hands, how they were using it, and back to the pancake Brittany had cutted for her. Then, she decided against it and held a piece between two fingers, making her hand become sticky from the syrup. She put it inside her mouth and closed her eyes waiting for the taste. She hadn't realized how starving she was until now, so she put another slice in her mouth immediately.

"Is that yummy, Sanny?" Britt asked while Quinn could only watch with a sad smile on her face; how long since that girl had eaten?

"Yummy!" The girl squealed happily, trying to put all the food in her mouth at once. Quinn eyes widened and she held softly the girl's wrist, grabbing her attention.

"Eat slowly, honey, I promise you your food isn't going anywhere, okay?" She said softly and Santana looked at her, unsure. Quinn gave her a reassuring smile. "I promise."

Santana thought for a second and then, nodded to the blonde, before starting to eat again; this time slowly.

Brittany smiled to her girlfriend. Just like Quinn, Brittany could feel something big was about to start. And she had this feeling it was going to be something good.

**Sooooo, what you think?**

**Review guys!**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Have to Take Her

**Hey guys!**

**Again, thank you so much for all your reviews, you guys are amazing, really. I was really, really happy with each of your reviews followers and favs. Seriously, I wasn't supposed to update so soon, but I did so... Review a lot and maybe I'll update sooner as you expect and... Well, next chapter will be extra long and cute and emotional. Will be better than this one, ha. You'll love it. So... Review haha.**

**Again, thank you soooo much Perhaps Glee, I can never thank you so much.**

**So, I hope you enjoy**

Santana frowned deeply when a funny feeling hit her stomach.

Brittany was sitting next to the brunette; she had already showered and was wearing another one of her long sleeved duck shirt, which had won a cute giggle from Santana. She was watching Caillou with the smaller girl while Quinn was taking a shower.

She took her attention away from the TV when she heard the girl next to her whimper and her eyes widened when she saw the girl become green; like she was just habout to throw up.

"O-oh." Brittany stood up and quickly picked the girl up. Santana gasped in surprise, but she was too busy trying to breathe with that funny feeling beginning to rise to her throat.

She didn't understood when Brittany put her down in a kneeling position in front of the toilet and opened it. But she leaned to it anyway when she felt all the small amount of food she had coming back.

"Shhh, it's okay, little one, you're okay, shhhh." Brittany whispered, running her hand on the shaking girl's back. Santana gasped for air as she kept throwing up.

When her stomach was empty again and she stopped dry heaving, a sob broke through her fragile frame and she felt Brittany pull her into her body. Her first instinct was to flinch away, but when she felt the sweet blonde stroking her hair and rock her while holding her close, she let herself relax against her chest, hearing the blonde humming to her. She opened her eyes when she felt something wet in her hand and saw Apollo staring at her with sad puppy eyes.

"What happened?" Quinn's concerned voice startled both girls a little, but both also relaxed when they saw Quinn.

"She vomited." Brittany said concerned while getting up and helping Santana to her feet, never letting go of her waist. Quinn turned on the tap when Brittany led Santana to the sink. She helped Santana to wash the bad taste from her mouth with an oral antiseptic.

"Owiee." Santana whimpered, putting her hands on her stomach and Brittany looked very concerned. She gave the girl to Quinn so she could get a towel to dry her face. Santana laid her head on Quinn's chest and put her thumb inside her mouth as Quinn ran her hand on the smaller girl's back.

"Let's go back to the living room, shall we?" Quinn said and Santana nodded taking her thumb out her mouth to wrap her arms around the blonde's neck, indicating that she wanted be picked up. Quinn picked her and rested her on her hip, the girl immediately lying her head on her shoulder.

Quinn went with the girl back to the room and sat down on the couch with Santana on her lap. Apollo soon joined them, lying in the space next them in the couch while Santana's attention was soon wrapped in the cartoon running in the TV. The blonde watched as her girlfriend entered the kitchen, saying she was going to make something light for Santana to eat and started to rub her fingers lightly on the younger girl's bruised stomach under her shirt. It seemed to relax the girl and she leaned her back further against Quinn's front, her thumb making it's way to her mouth while the other hand held loosely Quinn's wrist.

The blonde kept her attention on the girl's breathing; although she was pretty relaxed, her breathing was heavy and she had a slight wheeze at every breath. She didn't like it at all.

"Hey Sanny, look what Bee brought for you." Brittany cooed as she entered the living room, carrying a plate with dry toasts and a glass of water; easy things for her stomach to handle.

"No 'ood!" Santana said before turning her attention back to the TV. Brittany sighed along with Quinn and the smaller blonde tickled the brunette sides lightly and got up with her to sit on the floor, putting the girl between her legs.

"C'mon, San, just a little bite?" Quinn pleaded, tickling the girl's sides again and resting her head on her shoulder. Brittany sat in front of them and Apollo stayed happily on his spot, lying on the couch.

"No! No wanna!" Santana cried, shaking her head as Brittany tried to put a toast in her mouth for her to bite.

"Please, Sanny, you need to eat something. Pretty please?" Brittany tried, just to have the girl start to cry out.

"San, San, calm down. Shhhh, it's okay..." Quinn put her hand once again under the girl's shirt and started to rub softly around her belly button, which again, relaxed the girl and she leaned against the blonde's chest. Quinn started to whisper. "Why you don't want to eat, little one?"

"No puke 'gain, no puke!" Santana cried and Quinn quickly shushed her softly while Brittany sighed concerned.

You see, since Brittany had opened a studio dance that quickly became one of the most famous of New York with lots and lots of kids, teens and adults frequenting the classes, Brittany soon had learned that an empty belly was bad. She was kind of tired of teens - and adults sometimes - girls and boys, fainting during the classes because they hadn't eaten all day long.

And she and Quinn had no idea about how long ago Santana had a proper meal, but her extremely thin body said to them it was a long time ago. If she kept refusing to eat or throwing up everything... Well, Brittany didn't what to think about it yet.

"Can you, at least drink a little bit of water for Bee, Sanny?" Brittany asked, giving her puppy eyes to the Latina. With that, Santana swallow her cry and giggled a little before nodding. Brittany smiled thankfully and handed her the glass.

Quinn helped Santana to hold the glass to her lips so she wouldn't spill the drink. Well, it didn't do much, the water still ran on her chin and through her shirt. Quinn chuckled and wiped the water from her chin. When she tried to make Santana drink a little bit more, Santana shook her head.

"Just a little more?" Quinn cooed but Santana only shook her head again. "Okay then."

Quinn gave the glass to her girlfriend and they shared a worried look while Santana held Quinn's hand that was loosely wrapped around her and started to play with her fingers, her eyes locked on the TV as Backyardigans started to play.

Brittany got up and headed to the kitchen to leave the glass and the plate before coming to the living room again, a smile crossing her lips at the same moment she saw the scene in front of her.

Quinn was playfully singing along with the Backyardigans while rocking herself and Santana to one side and then to the other, the smaller girl giggling amused. Apollo was wagging his tail while jumping to one side to the other in front of the two girls, playing with them.

"Look, San! I think Apollo likes Backyardigans! Do you like Backyardigans?" Quinn asked as she stopped, wrapping her arms tight around the girl who was still giggling and holding her thumbs.

" 'Ike Ba'aydians! Winnie 'ike Ba'aydians?" Santana asked, turning her head to look at the blonde, who pecked her nose, winning another giggle.

"I looooove Ba'aydians! They are soooo cute, aren't they?" Santana only kept giggling and nod. "They are cute like Apollo, don't you think?"

"Pollo!" Santana pointed to the happy dog in front of her and gave a happy squeal when he came to lick her hand. Quinn smiled; this was a very good change from yesterday when they first came home.

"Hey, happy girls." Brittany walked to them, smiling. Santana looked up and gave her a smile.

"Bee! Ba'aydians 'ute as Pollo?" The smaller girl asked, petting the dog's head just like Quinn had teached her yesterday. Both blondes felt their hearts melt.

"Sure thing, Sanny!" Brittany chuckled and kneeled in front of both girls. "Sanny, could you stay a little while here watching Ba'aydians with 'Pollo while Winnie and Bee talk? We'll be right there, in the kitchen" Brittany pointed to the door that linked the living room to the kitchen. Santana tightened the holds she had in the other blonde's thumbs and looked between them both.

"No go bye-bey?" She asked unsure and Brittany gave her a reassuring smile before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"No go bye-bye. And if you need anything, you just call us, okay? And Apollo will stay here with you, alright?"

"Otay..." The Latina went to bite her lower lip, but remembered it was sore and just nodded, letting go of Quinn's thumbs. The blonde kissed the back of her head before standing up and following Brittany into the kitchen.

"We'll be right back, honey." She said when she turned around to check the girl one last time and smiled when she saw Santana petting Apollo's fur and the dog licking her arm. She entered the kitchen and gave her girlfriend a question look.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Brittany said bluntly and Quinn sighed, leaning against the counter.

"Britt, I told you already, I tried to take her, but..."

"She freaked out, yeah, but we still need to take her. C'mon Quinn, she's hurt, she can't stand up, I'm seriously thinking that her ankle is twisted, by the way. We really need to talk to the police Quinn, because, let's face it; someone did this to her. Someone hurt her and this someone may or may not be looking for her. And she's not eating. She can't hold the food in her stomach and she doesn't want to eat too afraid of throwing up again. Geez Quinn, she's thinner than that Marley girl. And that Marley girl ended almost dying, you remember that, don't you?"

"She's my student..." Quinn whispered, knowing her girlfriend was absolutely right. They needed to take Santana to the hospital and make sure she was okay. Well, okay was obvious she wasn't, but... as okay as it was possible right now.

"And... Let's not talk about the way she's acting. She wet herself, Quinn, we have to go."

"To be fair, we scared her." Quinn tried but looked down to her feet with the look she got from Brittany. Again, she knew she was right.

Quinn opened her mouth after a long silence, but both blondes looked to the doorway when they heard a whimper come from the living room. In no time both blondes were already walking there just to find a very upset Santana sitting in a puddle of that was, obviously, pee.

Brittany sighed and gave a look to her girlfriend that responded with another look that said 'I know' before walking straight to the crying girl. Apollo was whimpering as well, but not trying to get near the girl; he seemed to have already learned that getting near the girl while she was upset wasn't a very good idea. Quinn eased the girl to her feet, holding her waist to keep her from falling and Santana buried her face on the blonde's chest.

"I sorry, Winnie." She cried while Quinn rubbed her back and Brittany headed back to the kitchen to grab what she would need to dry the floor.

"It's okay, hon, let's get you cleaned up in warm new pants, shall we?"

"P'ease." The smaller girl cried and Quinn leaned down to pick her up bridal style.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X. .X.X.X.X.X

Brittany had finished cleaning the floor and was sitting on the couch with Apollo at her side when the crying sounds stopped. She made her way silently to their room and found Quinn placing the stuffed lamb in the asleep girl's hand. The blonde put a pillow on each side of Santana to stop her from rolling off the bed and turned around to face her girlfriend. She walked through the doorway and Brittany followed her. When they were back in the living room, Quinn turned around with her arms crossed.

"You're right, we need to take her to the hospital."

Brittany gave a small smile to her girlfriend while running her hand through her arm to comfort her; she could see that the idea of scaring the girl once again was getting in the blonde nerves. Quinn sighed and leaned into her girlfriend, moaning happily as Brittany wrapped her arms around her.

"You're figuring out how we'll do it without freaking her out, though." The smaller blonde added quickly and Brittany shrugged, squeezing her girlfriend to her body.

"We can always do as my parents used to do while I was afraid of hospitals; carry her asleep." Brittany kissed Quinn's temple while the girl frowned, getting away from the blonde.

"You're still afraid of hospitals when you're the one who needs it! Why you never told me that all I had to do was take you while you're asleep and you would go without kicking and screaming?" Quinn asked very, very upset. Brittany opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Quinn! You're focusing in the wrong point! Plus, you might be able to carry Santana around, but I'm taller than you and twice Santana's weight, so..."

"I could always ask Puck or Mike for help, you know..?" Quinn raised a eyebrow to Brittany as a evil smile crossed her lips. Brittany eyes widened.

Crap.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

The girls used the service elevator so they could get out the building from the back door, which was so much quieter than the front hall. Quinn went to grab a cab carrying a big purse with all hers and Brittany's things on it and Misfer Lamby in her hand while Brittany stayed behind with the sleeping girl in her arms. Soon enough, Quinn ran back to them saying the cab was waiting and she followed her girlfriend.

Quinn was the first to enter the back seat of the car and Brittany handed the sleeping girl to her. Quinn got the girl comfortably lying on her chest and shushed her softly when the girl whimpered. She covered the girl's exposed ear and rocked her lightly.

No need to say the cab driver was staring at her with a deep curious frown.

Brittany closed the back door as silently as she could and headed to the passenger seat. She looked to the back seat to make sure everything was okay and smiled when she saw Quinn staring at Santana with a look that the taller blonde knew that mean she was deep in thoughts. She looked to the drive.

"To the hospital, please."

The cab only nodded and started the car, not asking any questions.

Quinn and Brittany could not be more grateful when Santana never woke up on the way to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hospital

**Hello guys!**

**Soooo, before anything else, thank you soooooo much, again, Perhaps Glee. YOU ARE AMAZING!**

**And as promised, this chapter is extra big and really emotional. Really emotional. I hope you guys like it.**

**Oh, one more thing: all the Beth drama happened, changing one thing or other, like Shelby never adopted her. Some family did. Not Shelby.**

**Ohh and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews, favs and followers. I really love each one of the reviews, please guys, keep saying what you guys think. It really makes me happy and help me with what to do. You guys are amazing.**

**So... Enjoy!**

**Aaaaaand I still don't own Glee :(**

Dr. Holly Holiday sure loves her job; she loves to be able to help people and put smiles on their faces. She just loves to think that she helps saving lives everyday. She also loves how many different things she sees everyday. Like this: Two blondes looking very concerned; one of them carrying an asleep adult brunette that had her thumb inside her mouth. Holly frowned at the scene.

"Well, you don't see _that _kind of thing everyday." She told herself before talking to the receptionist so that she could already lead the girls to one of the rooms. The ER was pretty much empty anyway.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

If anyone outside watched what was happening, they would be absolutely sure Brittany Susan Pierce was the more dangerous kind of mama bear by the looks she was giving to each nurse that made the smallest noise around the room; they had already given up on trying to make Quinn put Santana down on the bed or try to touch her a few minutes ago. Everybody was now only waiting for Dr. Holiday in complete silence.

"Hey, how you girls doing? Guys, I guess I can take it from here, thank you." Dr. Holiday smiled to the three nurses that were in the room and they nodded before walking out the door.

"We're... Not so good... I guess if we were good... We wouldn't be in a hospital, right?" Brittany answered, receiving a look from her girlfriend reminding her of her manners, or the lack of them. Dr. Holiday, though, never stopped smiling and walked closer to Quinn in hopes of getting a better look at Santana's face.

"You have a point, chica, from the bruises I can see on this pretty face I can tell everything is definitely not that good." The doctor took a lock of black hair away from the girl's face to have a better look at her black eye. Quinn sighed.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Holly gave the young teacher a sympathetic smile and took a few steps back.

"Well, my name is Holly Holiday. You guys can call me Dr. Holiday or just Holly. May I know your names?"

"I'm Brittany Pierce. This is my girlfriend Quinn Fabray and this is our..." Brittany stopped in her trails and her head fell to the side. What Santana was for them again?

"Santana Lopez." Quinn simply completed, bouncing the girl when she moved on her hip.

"Hm... I see... So... Should I ask what's going between you three? I mean, is it a sexual thing?" Holly raised a eyebrow to the two blondes and both their faces fell.

"What?"

"Sexual? Nooo, you see..." Both girls started to try to explain everything at the same time and the only thing Holly could do was nod. She wasn't understanding a lot, but enough. But when she saw the big brown eyes open and the girl looking around, confused and scared, she decided to step in.

"Hm, girls." Both girls stopped talking when Holly pointed to Santana with her head and they both looked to see her starting to get impossible closer to Quinn's body and started to whimper. "I'll give you some space so you can calm her down. When she's calmer, put her down on the bed and wait for me, okay?"

"Sure." Brittany answered before turning to help Quinn to convince Santana that she was safe and no one would hurt her. Holly left the room and Santana started to fully cry when Quinn tried to sit her down on the bed.

"Shhh, it's okay, hon, everything is gonna be okay, I promise you." Quinn tried but Santana wouldn't let go of her with a death grip on her neck.

"No! No 'pital... No! No! No! Winnie, no! Winnie no! No Winnie! Noooo." Santana was sobbing loudly and hiccuping, fully in panic.

"Sweetie, sweetie, listen to me, listen to Winnie, okay?" Quinn tried again but Santana screamed in the middle of her cry when Quinn tried to unwrap her arms from her.

"No! No Winnie, I be good! I be good, Winnie! I be good, Winnie, I p'omise, Winnie! No leave Sanna, Winnie, no leave p'ease!" Santana's broken voice brought tears to Quinn's eyes and she looked desperately for her girlfriend to help. Brittany also had tears on her eyes and started to look frantically for something inside her purse. When she found it, she smiled.

"Hey Sanny, look what Bree brought for you." It took a few moments for Santana to stop hiding her face on from Quinn's neck. She sniffled and put her thumb inside her mouth while the other arm kept holding Quinn when she saw what Brittany had in hands. Quinn pretended to gasp and tickled lightly on the girl's sides.

"Look what Bree brought you, Sanny!"

"Misfer Lamby..." Santana whispered and both blondes smiled. Brittany gave the animal to Santana and the girl held it to her chest, lying her head on Quinn's shoulder while the blonde stroked her hair.

They stayed like this, Quinn stroking Santana's hair while the girl had her head on her shoulder giggling here and then to the funny faces Brittany was doing for her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hola Chicas, I'm back." Holly walked into the room with a redhead woman right behind her. Santana instantly became shy and hid her face on Quinn's neck again. Brittany turned to face the two women and frowned to the one she didn't know.

"Who's she?"

"Oh, hello, my name is Emma Pillsbury, one of the therapists that works in this hospital.'' The redhead said crossing her arms, without giving Brittany a chance to shake her hand, not that the blonde cared, anyway.

"Hi! I'm Brittany Pierce and I don't know what you doing here." Brittany gave an ironic smile to Holly who sighed.

"Brittany, I couldn't understand everything you girls said because you kept talking together, but I managed to understand enough to know that Santana does need a therapist. ''

"Yeah, but..."

"O-oh." The three women turned around when they heard Quinn's voice to see Santana slightly away from her with a huge quivering pout on her lips.

"I pee Winnie... I-I sorry! Winnie mad?" Santana started to cry and Quinn went to shush her as Holly turned around to face Brittany.

"You're right. The redhead can stay." Brittany said before sighing and going to help Quinn to - once again - calm Santana down.

A few minutes passed; Quinn had already took her slightly wet coat and even Mr. Lamby isn't doing much to calm Santana down. Stroking her hair was doing nothing. Coo to her wasn't working. The girls were starting to get frustrated.

"Girls?" Holly called while Emma kept silently watching everything from her spot. Quinn and Brittany looked up to Holly while Quinn kept a whimpering Santana on her chest.

"Yes?"

''She's too worked up and I'm afraid that this way we can do more damage than good." Holly said and Quinn raised an eyebrow to her.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"What I suggest is to use a little sedative so she can calm down, maybe go to sleep and we can look at her injures without working her up again." With that, Quinn gave her an unsure look while Brittany crossed her arms, looking concerned.

"Will it hurt her?"

"I'm going to make everything as painless as possible, all I want to do here is help her. Do you girls trust me?'' Holly looked between the girls and the girls looked between themselves and to the hurt girl. After a look from Quinn, Brittany closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do what is best for her."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"No!" Santana cried desperately, turning her face from one side to the other, clinging to Quinn's body almost painfully as the nurse tried to put the oxygen mask with sedatives on her. She wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist, sobbing and screaming. "No Winnie! No! Bee! Bee no! Bee, say dem' go 'way!"

"San! San baby, you need to calm down, okay? Winnie's here, okay?" Quinn tried, taking Santana off the bed and bouncing her around. The girl was shaking and her breathing was off. Brittany stepped in and started to stroke Santana's hair while the girl never stopped to sob on Quinn's hair.

"It's gonna be okay, Sanny. Dr. Holly only wants to make you stop owie, little one, okay?" Brittany tried but Santana started to shake her head, her eyes tightly closed.

"No! Nonononono! No Bee, Bee p'ease no! Winnie nooo! P'ease, I be good, p'ease, Winnie... Bee..." The girl begged and, like the two other blondes, Holly was starting to worry about the girl's breathing.

"We promise you that it's for your own good, Sanny. And we promise you we won't leave you, okay? Do you trust me, Sanny?" Brittany whispered while moving the black hair from the smaller girl's face. Santana nodded after a little.

"Ye-Yes... I... I t'ust... Bee... I t'ust Bee" Brittany couldn't help but smile. She started to lead Quinn to sit down on the bed with Santana still wrapped around her and made a signal to the nurse for her to come quietly. So she did.

"I promise you, Sanny, I won't let anybody hurt you. Ever again. You understand?" Brittany kept whispering to the girl, who was still crying silently, hiccuping and breathing hard, her eyes closed as she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Uhum..." She sniffled and kept her eyes closed as the nurse placed the mask on her face. Quinn nearly stopped breathing, watching closely as the girl became more and more heavy on her arms. Santana opened her tired eyes and looked up to Quinn. The blonde gave her a reassuring smile while taking a lock of black hair from her eyes. She still looked terrified.

"Good girl, Sanny... Good girl..." Quinn leaned down to kiss her forehead and she saw with the corner of her eyes a nurse head to the bed with an IV in her hands, next to Dr. Holiday. She had already forgot she was still there. Just like the redhead still on the corner, watching everything with her big brown eyes.

When Brittany noticed the nurse walking straight to Santana with an IV in her hands, she became pale and had to turn around and leave the room. It was just too much for her.

"I'm sorry." She said to Holly as she left the room. The woman watched as Santana whimpered when the nurse pierced her skin, too weak to keep fighting. Quinn took a deep breath when the girl slowly fell asleep and, with the nurse's help, unwrapped the girl from her body and put her down on the hospital bed.

Quinn kissed her forehead and kept rubbing her fingers affectionately on the bruised skin on her face. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't need to worry, Quinn, she's in good hands." Holly gave a reassuring smile to the young woman who only sighed and got slightly away from the bed, frowning when she noticed one of the nurses start to undress the lower part of Santana's body. Then, she saw what was resting next to her on the bed.

"They'll put her in a diaper?" She asked to the doctor and Holly nodded. "For how long?"

"Well, we're not sure... But, I'll be realistic with you, Quinn, for what we saw here, she's probably going to need them for a very long time. And with long time I mean, even after she leaves the hospital."

"What?" Quinn asked nearly choking on her own saliva.

"Doctor, come here for a second." The nurse called when she saw the bruises on Santana's inner thighs. That was something to really worry about.

"I'm going to take care of that girl, alright?" Holly told the shocked young woman before heading to the bed to examine the girl, frowning when she saw why the nurse seemed so worried.

Quinn just kept frozen in the same place.

Diapers?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Brittany? May I talk to you, please?" Emma asked as she left the room to find her walking to one place to the other on the hall.

"Yes? Is everything alright? Did anything went wrong?" Brittany freaked out for a moment before letting Emma talk again.

"No, no, she's sound asleep, Dr. Holiday is examining her right now, don't worry."

"Okay..." Brittany took a deep breath and looked back to the redhead. "What do you want to talk, then?"

"Well, I want you to explain to me how you found this girl. And in this state..."

Brittany sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything I know."

They headed to Emma's office and she told everything she knew: from what Quinn told her, when she got home, to when Santana threw up and refused to try to eat again. And she didn't like one bit of the concern look on Emma's face.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_Diapers... Diapers... Diapers... Long time... Diapers..._

_Diapers... Long time... After leaving the hospital…_

_Diapers..._

Quinn was dizzy. Really dizzy.

Holly kept asking her questions, but she thought her answers were starting to lose the meaning since Holly had asked the nurses to put her sitting in a chair while she kept examining Santana.

_Diapers..._

"Quinn?"

"Hm? Britt?" Quinn looked startled to her girlfriend and Brittany raised an eyebrow to her.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Quinn took a deep breath and looked to the asleep girl on the bed who was getting her right ankle examinated, the nurses put her on a hospital gown and covered her lower body with a blanket. She was still wearing the oxygen mask, now providing her with oxygen since Dr. Holiday wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked again and Quinn nodded.

"Yes, I'm just overwhelmed. Where were you until now, by the way?"

"Talking to the redhead." Brittany shrugged and held her hand to help Quinn up. "She wants to talk to the both of us."

"About San?" Quinn raised an eyebrow as Brittany pulled her to her feet and they both sent a last look to Santana making sure that she was okay before leaving the room.

"Yep."

Brittany directed her girlfriend to the elevator and then to the sixth floor. They walked hand in hand through the pale hallway until they were in front of a door with the name "Dr. Emma Pillsbury" on it. Brittany knocked.

"Come in." They heard the redhead call and entered the room.

"Hey." Both blondes called and sat down on the chairs in front of the desk that Emma was pointing for them to sit. They all stayed in an awkward silence for a bit before Emma cleared her throat.

"So, there's a few questions I have to ask to both of you, girls, and since Brittany already told me everything after you found her the other day, Quinn..."

"What kind of questions?" Quinn raised a eyebrow.

"Just about Santana, you know... About the way she's been acting..."

"Like a toddler." Brittany finished what Emma couldn't with ease and Emma gave her a weird look.

"Yeah," She sighed "…that."

"Okay... Go ahead then." Quinn told the redhead who, once again, cleared her throat.

"Hmm, so, Brittany told me that you have known this girl for a long time, am I correct?"

"Yes. We lose contact after Britt and I ended High School and came to New York, though. We actually didn't even know she was here, in the first place." Quinn informed and Emma nodded.

"Alright, but you used to know her well? Both of you?"

"I think so." Brittany shrugged and Quinn sighed, letting her head fall on her hands. She was mentally and physically exhausted and her back was killing her for having carry Santana for so long with the girl struggling and kicking. Brittany started to rub her hand on her girlfriend's back and Quinn was very gratefull for the gentle touch.

"How she used to be back then? Did she behave anything like this before?''

"Hell no!" Quinn nearly screamed, startling both women. She sighed again and sat straight. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." She took a deep breath. "But no; she was nothing like now. I mean, she was very closed, she was a very... difficult person. She would never let people see the real Santana, she would never let people see her fragile side... She used to pretend she was made of rock. That she had no feelings. And people used to believe her, you know?" Quinn choked a sad laugh and shook her head. "They used to say terrible things about her all the time. She used to just say bad words back and keep walking, like it was nothing. Almost nobody knew that she would run to an almost abandoned bathroom that was next to the choir room and just cry. Cry and put her insecurities out."

"What do you mean?" Emma raised an eyebrow and Quinn took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a bit. She could still remember like it was yesterday.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_"San? San, is that you?"_

_17 years old Quinn Fabray raised an eyebrow at the sound that was coming from one of the cubicles in the bathroom next to the choir room. She sure knew this sound._

_"Santana Lopez! Open this door right now!" She yelled to the girl in her best HBIC voice, but softened when she heard the first sob. She sighed. "San, open up, please?"_

_It took a few moments and a lot of patience to not yell once again with the younger girl at the other side of the door, but when it opened and she saw the pale face and the red eyes, all she could do was wrap her arms tightly around the shaking frame. She pulled the girl away from the cubicle and next to the counter as she let the girl cry her eyes out._

_When Santana was calming down, Quinn got slightly away from her, looking into her eyes._

_"Why were you doing that, San?" She asked as she wiped a tear away from the girl's face. Santana took a shaken deep breath._

_"They keep calling me ugly and... And fat and... And I need to be thin Quinn! I need to be beautiful! I need to!" The girl sobbed again and Quinn was seeing red in anger._

_"You are beautiful, Santana! You are gorgeous and, for God's sake, you are not fat! You are, actually, too thin. You need to eat San, not the other way around. You are perfect just the way you are, you hear me?"_

_"You're lying." Santana whispered, staring at the floor and Quinn sighed._

_"I'm not. You are perfect. The way you are."_

_"If I was..." Santana was whispering so low that Quinn had to struggle to hear. But she did. "If I was perfect, somebody would love me. But no one does."_

_"That's not true." Quinn whispered back before hugging the girl. "I love you."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"I found her throwing up a lot after that day. Brittany and I decided to keep an eye on her after that. We tried but I don't think she ever stopped though." Quinn sighed and let her head fall back to her hands.

"We don't know what happened when we left the school. We tried to keep in touch, but she kept pushing us away more and more." Brittany said sadly and Emma nodded.

"I see... You think maybe this insecurities she had, maybe, came from her family? You girls knew her family?" Emma asked, playing with her finger and watched as Brittany bites her lip.

"Santana never told us much about her home life. We never had a sleepover at her house; it was always on mine's and Quinn's and when we used to give her rides, it would always be to her abuela's."

"I don't remember seeing Santana's parents, actually." Quinn said frowned and looked to Brittany. "Do you?"

"Hm... Not really." Brittany's eyes widened and she looked back to the redhead "You think that, maybe, her parents did this to her? I mean... Is it even possible that a parent would do it to their own child?"

"I can't know for sure without all the information." Emma said softly to the shocked blonde and gave her a small sad smile "I'll have cops go check in Santana's parents. And her... Abuela? She's her grandmother, right?"

"Yes." Quinn said, only half hearing the redhead. She was too shocked. It was all too much.

"So, for now, we need to deal with something else, something more... Urgent, we can say so." The woman started as she looked for something on her desk. Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Something more urgent than find out who did this to her?"

"Yes." Emma said as she laid a lot of pamphlets on her desk and smiled. "We need to decide what's going to happen to Santana after she's released from the hospital."

"After she leaves the hospital?" Brittany asked again, looking at Emma as she was crazy.

"Yes. Here, there's a lot of institutions that I can recommend for her, with interactives rooms and very flexible visiting hours and..."

"Wait? Like an asylum? No! You're not getting it; we want to keep her. We want Santana to stay with us! We'll take care of her, right Quinn?"

Silence.

Brittany eyes widened and she turned her head to find Quinn reading one of the pamphlets, looking like she was very interested.

"Quinn!"

"Hm?" Quinn asked, her eyes never leaving her reading. Brittany couldn't believe her eyes.

"Quinn!" She got up, staring at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Now, Quinn looked up to her.

"What?"

"She's staying with us, right?"

Silence.

"Quinn!"

"I don't know, B... Maybe... Maybe that's the best thing for her, I mean... They know how to deal with people like her... right?" The smaller blonde flinched with the look she gor from her normally sweet girlfriend.

"The best for her? You're kidding me right now, right? Quinn, in that place might live nice people with problems like her, but also she might live with people who scream at night, that will scare her and God knows what else. This is _not_ what she needs! Think about how scared she'll be! Think about how she'll wonder why no one wants her and why we left her. Think, Quinn, if that scared look never leaves her eyes and think about never hearing that cute giggle again. I _know_ you! If you put her in that place you'll _never_ forgive yourself. I know _I_ won't _ever_ forgive myself! What that girl needs is a family to love her and care for her right now! Not live in a place for crazy people! She's _not_ crazy, Lucy Quinn! Something terrible happened to her. Right now she's a little girl asking for _love_ and _care_! Now I'll tell you something: _you_ are the one who found her in that alley and instead of taking her to a police station or to the hospital, you took her to _our_ house and to _our_ life. _You_ made her trust in _you_. In _me_. Hell, even in Apollo. _You_ did it, Lucy Quinn, _you_ brought her to _my_ life again. And you're _not_ taking her away! Not from _me_! Not from _you_!"

Brittany's face was red in anger and Quinn was beyond surprised. Brittany had never yelled at her like that. Never. No reason. Ever.

She felt like she was about to cry.

She got up and faced her girlfriend.

"Brittany! You think I don't know I'll never forgive myself? For God's sake, Brittany! But Holly told me: She'll be wearing diapers for God knows how long! Diapers, Brittany! _Diapers_! Is that what you want? Change diapers for, maybe, all your life? Is that really what you want?"

"If that means San will stay with us, why not?" Brittany shouted back to Quinn, who had tears streaming down her face.

"What about the looks we'll get all the time? Each time we walk out the door? Can you deal with it, Brittany? Can you deal with it? Everyone judging you?"

"Quinn! We are gay! We came out in Lima! In Ohio! And we dealt with it! We dealt with all Lima's hate! Why can't we deal with some looks in the big New York City? Why Quinn? Tell me?" Brittany kept yelling and Quinn fell back on the chair.

"I don't know, Britt! _I don't know_! I'm scared Britt, _I'm scared_! What if we're not good enough to deal with it? You know, with her issues? What if she gets worse because of us? I can't be a mom, Britt! I couldn't for my own _child_! What makes you think I can for... for _her_?" Quinn cried. Then she started to whisper. "What if I screw up? What if I hurt her? What if I'm not good enough! I'm not you, Britt! I wish I was as confident as you are, but _I'm not_! I'm sorry!"

"You are better than that, Quinn. I know you are." Brittany sighed and stared at the redhead woman staring at them with wide eyes and back to Quinn. "Take your time. Calm down. You're exhausted. Relax a little and think more about this. I'll go check on San. Go find me when you're calm."

Brittany took a few steps to her crying girlfriend and kissed her forehead. She sighed again and left the room, but not before whispering "_I love you_" to Quinn.

When Quinn was alone with the redhead all she could do was cry.

What the hell was she going to do?

**Ohhh what now? Haha**

**What you guys would do in Quinn's place? Hmmm I really don't know... Haha**

**Review guys!**


End file.
